


Глубокая заморозка

by WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, Bromance, Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Gen, In-Canon, Physical Disability, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, UST, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: У Ви вроде как мозги отчасти выжгло. Джек понял это давно — корпорация сделала с Ви что-то такое, о чем она сама не знала.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Глубокая заморозка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Walter_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/gifts).



> написано по заявке «ви/джеки хочется очень»

Иногда Ви вела себя как настоящая корпоративная стерва — задирала нос, цедила слова через губу, словно Джеки не напарник, а обслуга. Или, что еще хуже, смотрела сквозь Джеки, как будто тот пустое место. И даже презрения элитной девочки из корпорации не стоил.  
Джеки не обращал внимания. Знал, скоро пройдет.  
Просто у Ви, как бы это сказать, вроде как мозги отчасти выжгло. Джек понял давно, и с тех пор раз за разом видел — корпорация сделала с Ви что-то такое, о чем она сама не знала.

И понял это снова, когда они вломились к мусорщикам, чтобы забрать неудачливую барышню из «Арасаки», которую чуть на шестеренки не раскатали. Они вынесли всю мусорную братву, долго обшаривали склад и наконец нашли девчонку в ванной, среди колотого льда. Голую, обдолбанную, с закатившимися глазами.  
Честно говоря, Джеки напрягся. Он не знал, как отреагирует Ви — вдруг ее клеманет. Ситуация та еще: молодая корпоратка, а Ви полгода назад была точно такой же, только корпоратку сейчас заберут свои — обратно в дорогую красивую жизнь, а Ви останется — среди расчлененных трупов и раздолбанной техники.  
Ви приподняла бритую наголо голову полумертвой девчонки. Мусорщики всегда брили головы своим жертвам, чтобы удобнее выдирать аугментации. Ну да волосы — не импланты, вырастут еще.  
— Ее бросили, как кусок мяса, — пробормотала Ви странным голосом. Джеки напрягся еще сильнее. Он никогда не видел Ви в истерике и не хотел бы, если честно. Она продолжала говорить сама с собой. — Говорят, те, кто такое пережил, страдают от приступов паники, хотя и не знают почему. Пьешь, к примеру, холодную воду и раз, руки начинают трястись.  
Джеки ждал, что сейчас Ви обморочно закатит глаза не хуже девчонки в ледяной ванной.  
Но голос Ти-Баг по связи в голове звучал холодно, отрезвляюще недовольно:  
— Если она выживет, то ничего не вспомнит. Будет маленький шрам в подсознании вот и все.  
И Ви собралась. Вколола инжектор, вызвала помощь. Сделала все, как полагается.  
А Джеки все ждал — она вот-вот вспомнит.  
Как пару лет назад она сама точно так же лежала в ледяной воде — голая и обдолбанная. Как Джеки, чертыхаясь на испанском, тащил ее, едва не спотыкаясь о трупы убитых им мусорщиков. Тогда он не знал, как ее зовут, и даже не особо надеялся на награду. Он просто забрался на склад в надежде поживиться новой рукой и нашел там полуживую девчонку во льду. Была бы мертвая, распотрошенная — мимо бы прошел, а так... А потом она очнулась. Клацая зубами от холода, отвесила ему по морде тумаков, чуть челюсть не вывихнула. Кое-как Джеки удалось убедить ее, что он — не мусорщик, он вообще мимо проходил. И могла бы спасибо сказать, корпоратка сраная.  
Сраная корпоратка окатила его взглядом, полным ледяного презрения, и, шатаясь, вышла голая на улицу — солнечную, жизнерадостную.

Но Ви ничего из этого так и не вспомнила.  
Понятное дело, мозги у нее не совсем в порядке.

Теперь, после слов Ти-Баг про маленький шрам в подсознании, Джеки в этом даже не сомневался.  
Что-то в голове у этой корпоратки перемкнуло.  
Черт знает, как спецы из «Арасаки» копались в ее голове и что сделали. Только на следующий же день после спасения она позвонила Джеки на инфолинк, как будто знала его сто лет, и позвала выпить.  
Джеки отправился на встречу только затем, чтобы потом хвастаться: я шпилился с самой настоящей корпораткой, и она заплатила за мою выпивку в дьявольски дорогом баре, утритесь, неудачники. Но Ви вела себя так, словно Джеки самый близкий ее друг — настоящий, преданный. Болтала с ним о том о сем, бодро постучала на прощание кулаком о его кулак и договорилась на встречу в следующие выходные. Джеки так обалдел от ее непосредственности, что даже забыл спросить, как она раздобыла его номер. С другой стороны, разве это проблема для элитной девочки из «Арасаки»?  
А потом Джеки понял — Ви не помнит. Она реально не помнит, при каких обстоятельствах впервые встретилась со своим «лучшим другом». Как Джеки вытаскивал ее из ледяной воды, и ее замерзшие торчащие соски чуть куртку ему не проткнули.  
Похоже, корпоратам действительно подправляли память. Слухи не врали. Та же «Арасака» могла делать с мозгами и телами своих сотрудников все что угодно. А те даже не узнали бы про это.

И Джеки решил не напоминать. Ни до того, как ее подставили и вышвырнули из «Арасаки», ни после.  
Пусть Ви считает, что они знакомы чуть ли не с детства, вместе бегали по одним улицам, лопали по вечерам чили кон карне мамы Уэллс, а по утрам ходили в одну школу.  
Хотя Ви стоило вдуматься — ола, пендехо, какая школа вместе?!  
Ты заканчивала престижный колледж, крошка, а Джеки Уэллс изучал буквы по очередной повестке в полицию.  
Ты с манерами и уверенностью, которая дается блеском мира больших денег. И Джеки Уэллс, который так ничего и не добился в своей жизни к тридцати.  
Ви с ее острым подвешенным языком и сметливым умом никогда об этом не задумывалась. Что ей там пережгла в мозгах блядская «Арасака»?  
Джеки быстро выяснил — Ви быстро соображала и быстро забывала. Поэтому немалую часть ее памяти занимали карты, памятки о встречах, записи контактов, краткие пометки, где была, что делала.  
На звонки, которые приходили на инфолинк, Ви делала недовольное лицо: кто это, вашу мать? А потом выяснялось, что с этим человеком уже успели пару раз поработать.  
Ее память местами, словно осыпалась пикселями в бездонную пропасть, и Джеки был очень рад, что не знает, какие чудовища готовы поднять головы и блеснуть клыками во тьме.

Во всяком случае — сны про лед, кровь и собственную полусмерть Ви не терзали. Она спокойно пила обжигающий от холода виски. Не боялась мертвецов и луж крови.  
Никогда не говорила о том дне, когда они встретились, никогда не вспоминала.  
Просто не помнила.  
Глухая, глухая корпоратская броня.  
Недаром говорят: можно вышвырнуть менеджера из корпорации, но корпорацию из менеджера — никогда.

И одежда у Ви тоже всегда была как броня — темная, литая. Никаких голых коленок и голого пупка. Сиськи наружу не вываливаются. Все наглухо закрыто. Очень напоминало дресс-код «Арасаки».  
А ее тачка! Вместо того, чтоб выбрать себе юркую быструю модель, Ви угнала какой-то, мать его, недо-лимузин — длинный, понтовый, едва способный развернуться в узких переулках. Джек мысленно перекрестил его, во имя Санта-Муэрте, чтобы служил долго. И вслух ворчать не стал — ну что взять со сраной бывшей корпоратки? С ее выжженных «Арасакой» мозгов?

Иногда Джек задумывался, что ж там у нее за работа такая была? Ви кратко отвечала, что скучная, офисная, в основном — отчеты, таблицы, графики. Изредка участие в организации операций.  
Но она не боялась копаться в «мясе», плевать хотела на вывалившиеся кишки, оголенные позвонки, тела на крюках.  
Джеки вот не мог, его сразу наизнанку выворачивало. Можно, конечно, посмеяться, что он такой нежный, трепетный. Но он любил жизнь, он любил солнце и вкусную жрачку. А то, что остается от человека, когда его распотрошили мусорщики, он не любил.  
А Ви было абсолютно похрен. Спокойно рассматривала трупы. Если надо, переворачивала, резала, выискивала самые крутые импланты, чтобы забрать их. Знала назубок модели — жизнь свою не помнила, а номера запросто — а также разбиралась досконально в секретных шпионских устройствах, бегала по сети не хуже профессионального нетраннера. И знала много других штук — которым не научишься на улице.

Вообще, когда Джеки увидел Мередит Стаут — ту бабу-корпоратку, которая искала пропавшего военного бота, — он понял, что еще лет пять в своем прежнем рабстве в «Арасаке», и Ви превратилась бы в точно такую же психопатку. Сухопарую, будто сожранную изнутри, с резким голосом и одержимым взглядом. Ничего от настоящей Ви бы не осталось.  
Только одержимая сука.  
Такую лишь пристрелить — и то без радости, как избавить животное от мучений.

Достаточно того, что сейчас у Ви и так с головой не все в порядке.  
Изувечена память. Наглухо отбит страх. И что она все еще дергается, как собака на свист хозяина, когда слышит новости про «Арасаку» и чуть ли не в струнку вытягивается при виде корпоративных боссов по телевизору.  
Все это дерьмо, которым ей выжигали мозги не один год, — ведь корпорацию из менеджера не выбьешь.

Что скрывать, у Джеки стояло на Ви — да еще как!  
Стоило закрыть глаза, и ее ледяные соски обжигали зрачки так, как будто Джеки сам нырнул в ванну с белым крошевом.  
Но Джеки верный парень, ему не нужно бегать за всеми юбками, чтобы доказать — он мужик. Сейчас он с Мисти, и баста.  
Мисти — неземная, отрешенная, не живущая в мире мяса и крови — только в мире духов. Чтит Матерь Божью и верит в Санта-Муэрте. Домашняя, тихая. Массирует Джеки пятки, заглядывает в глаза. Заботится о Джеки, пока тот расслабленно лежит в ее кресле для клиентов в магическом салоне.  
Вы представляете, что Ви кому-то массирует пятки? Джеки точно не мог.

Но когда они выбирались из новых переделок, из кровавого ада клановых разборок, из пропахшего мертвяками склада мусорщиков, Джеки пялился на ходящую ходуном грудь Ви и думал только одно — если я сейчас с ней не трахнусь, я сдохну!  
Но он так ни разу не трахнулся.  
Вместо этого отшатывался прочь, запрыгивал на свой мотоцикл и бормотал, жалко, по-детски, чувствуя, как пылают яйца:  
— Я к Мисти! Мне надо срочно увидеться с Мисти!  
И заводил мотор, ощущая, как прожигает спину недоуменный взгляд Ви.

Он мчался по улице, ветер остужал пылающее лицо.  
У Джеки есть понятия о чести. Он не трахает людей, которым корпорация выжгла мозги.

Ви все еще принадлежит «Арасаке». И однажды корпорация придет за тем, что по праву — ее.


End file.
